I'm the hero!
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Because Alfred F. Jones makes it his duty to save everyone. Even communist jerks. Implied Russiamerica.


I own nothing~! Chu~!

* * *

Ivan winced and touched his leg for a fleeting moment. He pretended to be interested in whatever England was saying at the world meeting. Not that he really did care. He was in to much pain to care. He held no contempt towards Belarus for acting the way she did. She was his dear, his dear frightening, sister. But his sister none the less. He forgave her quickly, half out of fear and half out not wanting to see her cry anymore. He knew how his sister got, it was his own fault and she did apologize for stabbing him in the thigh with a butcher knife.

He sighed softly and put his head in his gloved hand. He listened to England ramble on while the hand under the table held his wound gently. He should have taken some kind of painkillers before the meeting. He sighed softly again, nothing he could do now that he'd already forgotten. Alfred glanced at Ivan for a moment, he scowled slightly through his glasses at the strange and focused look on the Russian's face. His eyes closed in concentration, his jaw would clench every now and then. The hand on his chin covering his mouth with his fingers. What the hell was that Russian doing?

"Alfred!" the blonde winced and looked up and glared at Arthur. "What?"

"Pay attention" he snapped. Alfred frowned at Arthur. "Who else is honestly listening to you?" he grumbled. "I am" Francis mused. "Nobody asked you!" Alfred snapped. Ivan sighed and put his head in his hands as an argument broke out between the nations in the world meeting. Arthur tried to get a hold on everyone but found that impossible once someone accidentally bumped into Italy and set Ludwig off.

"Damn it! You twats, I call a thirty minute brake!" Arthur yelled. The room seemed pleased with that and all got up to leave in their little social groups.

Alfred got up to leave with Arthur who chewed his ear off for starting that little riot at the meeting. Arthur and Alfred were the last leave the room, he glanced back seeing that Ivan made no move to get up from his seat. _'What the hell is that communist bastard doing?'_

"That's cool, Arthur, listen I'm gunna like so grab a cola" Alfred mused in the middle of Arthur's rant before he ran off to get a drink from the vending machine. "ALFRED!"

Ivan slowly got up from his seat now that everyone was gone. He tried to walk as stiff as possible. He barely winced at the pain in front of others. He walked straight outside in the beautiful buildings courtyard. he really loved the fresh air and it was spring now in America. What a lovely season. Though he preferred summer the most. It was just so hot. But he really did hate how hot he got in all of his clothing but he didn't dare take any of it off. He played with the ends of his scarf as he took a seat in the grass just off the cobblestone walk way. Seated next to a rose bush he laid back and looked up at the blue sky.

He closed his eyes to block out the throbbing pain that shot up his leg. He wasn't sure how long he laid there, he felt himself lost in the swaying breeze and the scent of air and roses. The wind and scents playing like a passive orchestra to perform a lullaby to rock him to sleep. The sun played and burned behind his eyelids before the sun was blocked by something else.

Half out of curiosity and irritation Ivan opens his eyes looking up at Alfred F. Jones. "America?" he questions, all irritation was swallowed by curiosity. America usually stayed far away from Russia unless he wanted to start something. He wasn't sure why America still had sore feelings. He was no longer communistic yet he still called him 'Red' or 'Communist freak'. America was surely an amusing child.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked, through he sounded more annoyed then curious.

"I'm resting, Da?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. An amusing reaction indeed. He felt like doing to Alfred sometime to see how he liked it but that would be childish of the elder nation. "What were you doing in the board room? Trying to set the place on fire with your mind?" Alfred scoffs. Ivan tilts his head under Alfred. He was in no way intimidated by America leaning over him, his hands resting on the American's knees.

"I have no idea what your talking about, America"

"You were making faces you communist prick" Alfred said lamely. Oh so Alfred had seen. Ivan giggled causing America to scowl. "It has nothing to do with you, Da" the blonde haired American frowned deeply at Russia. "I'm the hero, of coarse it's my business what you up to you communist scum" Russia only seemed more amused by that. "Poor little America, always shaving to stick his nose into the business of others, da?" Alfred stood up straight and put his hand on his hip.

"Whatever idiot, I won't raise to your bait. Thirties minutes it up. I need to get back to the meeting and unless you want to hear from Arthur you'd better get moving as well"

"Da" Ivan sits up slowly and flinching at the pain that shoots up his leg. Damn it. Alfred glances back at Ivan seeing him making that face again. _'What the fuck?'_

"What the hell are you doing now-" one of the rare moments America used his brain he connected the dots. A face weakly contorted in pain and a hand blindly holding a place on his thigh through his coat and pants. "Are you injured?" Russia felt like applauding Alfred for using that brain of his for once but was in to much pain to mock him at the moment. Go figure.

"Da, perhaps a little" Ivan said vaguely as he pushed himself to his feet, his leg trembled forcing him to keep his weight off his leg. Alfred pursed his lips as he watched Ivan walk/limp past him. Shaking his head surprised Russia by scooping him up into his arms. "Alfred?" Ivan said in question. "Wow your heavy"

"Da, then put me down" Russia said simply. He knew there was no way Alfred could carry him though he was impressed that Alfred was able to hold him up no matter how embarrassing it was to be held bridle style by the younger nation. "Nonsense, I'm the hero. And a hero saves everyone, even communist pricks like you" America said stubbornly as he walked forward still holding Russia up.

"I am no longer communist America or did you forget to do you homework?" Russia mocked innocently. "I know" Alfred said simply as he walked towards the building. They both stayed quiet as they entered the building. The American still carrying Russia through the building. "You called me Alfred" Russia looked up at Alfred, his arms folded comfortably over his chest. He thought back. So he did.

"Going to make something of it, da?" Ivan said simply. "No, does that mean I can call you Ivan?" he asked. Russia thought about it before he sighed. "Da, I don't mind if you do" Alfred grinned as he kicked open the boardroom door. "The hero as returned!" he said loudly almost blowing Russia's ears out. Damned idiot. The room went still as America sat Russia in an empty seat next to China.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you Alfred, now can I please continue?" he grumbled.

"Go right on ahead eyebrows!" Alfred mused giving him the thumbs up. And that was how Alfred F. Jones saved the meeting and Ivan Braginski. Ivan would let him think that, for now anyway.

**END**


End file.
